Way
by hyurinkim
Summary: Peperangan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa diharapkan. Perjuangan Baekhyun dan dosa Daehyun. / "Kau seharusnya sadar, Dae.." / [DAEBAEK. YAOI MPREG] / CH3 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Way

Jung **Daehyun** _and_ Byun **Baekhyun**

Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Kumpulan manusia berteriak saat secara mendadak suara ledakan yang besar di penghujung Selatan terdengar. Pria maupun wanita berhamburan keluar dari benteng pertahanan mereka. Saat mereka menengadahkan wajah mereka ke atas, puluhan pesawat tempur telah melayang di langit. Seketika jadwal penerbangan pun dihentikan, pemerintah pun berusaha bertindak secepatnya, mengerahkan pasukan mereka.

* * *

Kota mereka hancur. Dan mereka tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan, karena semua alat tempur mereka telah dirusak oleh musuh. Mereka hanya dapat berjuang dengan diiringi doa, _apa ini akhir dari dunia?_

* * *

Tangan mereka bertautan. Setidaknya seperti itu sebelum mereka memasuki medan pertempuran. Memasuki medan itu, sama dengan cari mati. Tapi jika mereka tak melakukan ini, siapa lagi yang akan menyelamatkan bumi?

* * *

"Korea Selatan tak akan menyerah begitu saja."

* * *

Suara tembakan dimana-mana. Darah bercucuran. Tak jarang beberapa kepala terpenggal masih terdapat di jalan. Jeritan histeris manusia, suara tangisan yang memekakkan dimana-mana.

* * *

"Penggal kepalaku jika mereka akan menghentikan penyerangan begitu saja."

* * *

Lelaki manis itu mengasah pedangnya. Begitu pula dengan lelaki tampan disampingnya, namun bedanya sang lelaki tampan juga mengisi peluru pistol apinya. Dalam keadaan hening, mereka bertatapan. Diputus oleh seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang berteriak jika sebentar lagi mereka akan turut dikirim ke medan pertempuran.

* * *

"Aku akan selalu disini, menjaga dan menemanimu. Setidaknya selama aku masih ada disini.."

Tobecontinued~


	2. How it starts

Way

Jung **Daehyun** _and_ Byun **Baekhyun**

[i don't own the cast, but this story is mine]

* * *

Awalnya, mereka hanyalah rakyat biasa. Daehyun sebagai pemilik toko senapan, dan Baekhyun sebagai pegawai kantoran. Mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia yang berpikiran satu arah. Dan ketika semua itu terjadi, entah dorongan dari mana, mereka memilih untuk membantu Negara dengan menjadi pasukan secara sukarela. Dan disana-lah mereka bertemu, sebagai anggota dari pasukan ke-286.

* * *

"Bagaimana senapan ini bekerja?"

"Senapan ini menggunakan gas atau angin. Sedikit susah menggunakannya karena senapan yang satu ini harus di kokang terlebih dahulu. Untuk kekuatannya, senapan api lebih dari senapan angin." Terang Daehyun pada sang pembeli. "Namun ada juga yang dinamakan soft gun-"

"Ah, tak usah! Aku akan mengambil yang satu ini. Satu paket." Potong pembeli tersebut. Daehyun pun mengangguk dan segera memberikan senapan yang baru beserta peluru udaranya dan membungkusnya. "Semuanya 100.000 won." Dan pembeli tersebut segera membayar senapannya.

Bisnis-nya ini sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan para pengguna senapan, pembeli-nya juga yang berkantong tebal. Dan sebenarnya bisnis nya ini tergolong _illegal_. Meski begitu, Ia tetap melanjutkan bisnisnya seperti biasa.

* * *

Baekhyun merenggangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang pegal. Ketikannya belum selesai sedangkan direktur meminta untuk dikumpulkan satu jam lagi. Yang benar saja, rasanya jari-jari Baekhyun sudah mati rasa karena itu. Matanya juga sedikit mengering dan memerah karena sudah terlalu lama menghadap ke layar.

Ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang rajin. Bahkan isi kamarnya pun tertata rapih. Tidak seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, yang benar saja? Baekhyun diminta untuk mengumpulkan seluruh data pegawai di kantornya. Dan itu baru diberikan 3 jam yang lalu. Bahkan data-datanya pun, dia sendiri yang harus memintanya.

 _Shit,_ Baekhyun rasa Ia harus mempercepat ketikannya. Karena 20 menit lagi, Direkturnya dipastikan akan segera meminta _print out_ dari ketikannya tersebut.

* * *

Daehyun menyeruput kopinya. Ini adalah jam _break_ dari buka-nya toko. Jadi Ia dapat bersantai sejenak sembari memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Setidaknya begitu sebelum pesawat-pesawat tempur memenuhi langit. Lelaki tampan ini sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, untuk apa Korea Selatan menerbangkan puluhan pesawat tempur? Atau ini hanya sebatas latihan saja?

Ia mengidikkan bahunya dan memasuki toko-nya kembali. Sebelum suara ledakan itu terjadi.

"Kau itu niat bekerja atau tidak?! Hanya mengetik seperti ini saja tidak selesai!" omel Direktur Bang, atasan Baekhyun.

Sementara Direktur Bang sibuk dengan acara mengomelnya, Baekhyun hanya dapat menunduk lesu mendengarkan semua itu. Ia ingin sekali menyumpah serapahi Direktur-nya itu. setidaknya begitu sebelum suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar membuat Direktur Bang menghentikan ucapannya. Mereka berdua sedikit membuka mulut mereka ketika melihat api yang berkobar akibat ledakan itu dari kaca lebar di ruangan sang Direktur.

* * *

Di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun dan Daehyun berlari ke tempat ledakan tersebut berasal.

"Aku akan menjadi sukarelawan!"

Baekhyun menoleh heran ke arah lelaki di sampingnya. "Ani, aku akan menjadi sukarelawan! Aku akan menjadi anggota dari pasukan kalian."

Sang lelaki tersebut memandang heran ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, aku yang akan menjadi sukarelawan." Potong lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun mendelik tak suka padanya. Jelas-jelas dia-lah yang duluan akan menjadi sukarelawan disini.

"Ani, akulah yang—"

"Berhenti berbicara. Dan siapa nama kalian?"

"Jung Daehyun!" / "Byun Baekhyun!"

 _To be continued_

 _[preview chapt 2]_

" _Kau tahu cara membidik senapan?"_

" _Tidak. Tapi aku tahu cara menebas orang dengan pedang."_

" _Kita sudah menjadi satu pasukan. Artinya kita teman, 'kan?"_

" _Tidak ada kata teman di situasi seperti ini."_

maaf pendek ya(: btw jgn lupa review~


	3. First Battle

"Baiklah, apa keahlianmu?"

"Aku bisa memanah dan menembak. Kalau pedang, aku tak terlalu terbiasa." Daehyun menatap lurus ke arah komandan pasukannya, yaitu Komandan Bang. Komandan itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus, kau ambil alih kedua itu!" Dan dijawab oleh Daehyun dengan anggukan mantap.

Komandan Bang akhirnya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping tubuh tegap Daehyun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa keahlianmu?" tanya komandan itu sekali lagi pada Baekhyun. Yang ditanya sedikit gemetar.

"Sejujurnya.. semua yang ditawarkan disini aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya dengan sedikit takut. Komandan itu menaikkan satu alisnya dan bersiap memukul Baekhyun, sebelum—

"Pedang? Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya."

 **WAY**

 _Jung_ Daehyun x _Byun_ Baekhyun

YAOI ! MPREG

Sepenuhnya cerita milik saya

Kesamaan dalam cerita merupakan tidak kesengajaan

Kemungkinan cuplikan di ch2 ga bakal ada di chap ini ya

Dan chap ini bakal full mereka di medan perang

Daehyun terlihat sibuk dengan senapan yang sempat Ia bawa dari toko-nya setelah meminta izin pada komandan Bang. Untuk sementara, toko-nya tutup dan barang-barangnya dipindahkan ke dalam rumah keluarganya di Busan. Ia mengisi senapan bertenaga apinya dan memasukkannya dalam kotak agar tak ada satupun yang dapat mengganggunya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Baekhyun sedang mencoba menunjukkan keahliannya dalam bermain pedang. Decak kagum muncul dari mulut komandan. Membuat Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagus! Kalau bisa kau ajari juga yang lain bagaimana caranya bermain pedang. Latihanlah terus, Byun. Orang sepertimu sangat jarang ditemukan." Puji Komandan Bang. Komandan Bang itupun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan dan memasuki ruangan pribadinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan cerah.

Baekhyun menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang duduk menyusun panahnya. "Wah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dan sedikit-sedikit mencoba memegang panah milik Daehyun. Dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria cantik itu menoleh padanya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan 'ada-apa?'

"Panah itu. Milikku."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. "Ah-oh, baiklah." Dan dengan cepat Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari sana. Ia sedikit menganggap Daehyun itu seram. Karena ya begitulah, lihat saja tadi. Ucapannya yang patah-patah dan tatapannya yang tajam membuat Baekhyun bisa saja jantungnya copot jika dibentak oleh Daehyun. Pria imut ini mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Daehyun yang sepertinya sangat sibuk. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pedang yang disusun rapi disana. Mungkin berlatih sedikit tak ada salahnya, kan?

Akhirnya hari itu mereka habiskan dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Hari ini yang akan dikirimkan ke medan perang adalah pasukan kita. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan tumbang. Jadi persiapkan mental kalian. Kita masih ada sedikit waktu untuk berlatih dan mempersiapkan semua peralatan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan!" seru komandan Bang—dengan nama lengkapnya, Bang Yong Guk. Dengan satu perintahnya, semua anak buah nya berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ah, apa kau pikir kita akan selamat?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Ia telah selesai menyiapkan pedangnya. Daehyun menoleh, "Entahlah. Jika mentalmu kuat, aku yakin kau akan tahan berada disini. Dan disana." Sorot mata Daehyun berubah menjadi tajam kembali. Membuat Baekhyun mengidikkan bahunya. Ia tidak mau mati disini—meskipun itu akan terasa sangat bangga baginya, mati karena memperjuangkan nyawa demi negara.

Baekhyun akhirnya sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir, oh ayolah Baekhyun, kau masih sempat mempoutkan bibirmu? Dan itu juga-lah yang ada di pikiran seorang Jung Daehyun. Sejujurnya Baekhyun cukup membuat Daehyun tertarik dengan kemampuan pedangnya itu. Namun tetap saja Ia tidak bisa tba-tiba bersikap seperti 'oh Baekhyun kau sangat hebat!' atau bertepuk tangan terus-menerus dengan memasang wajah konyol di mukanya. Benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Jung Daehyun.

Menepis semua pemikirannya, tiba-tiba saja Komandan Bang Yong Guk itu berseru, "Semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil! Kalian akan dikirim ke medan perang!"

Seruannya membuat Daehyun berdecih. "Akan dikirim dari mananya, ini namanya sudah dikirim." Gerutunya. Sebenarnya Ia cukup malas untuk menembakkan senapannya. Karena _well_ , Ia membawa senapan terbaiknya dari toko yang seharusnya Ia jual dengan harga diatas rata-rata. Ia akan menjadi miliuner hanya karena senapan ini! Dan tiba-tiba Ia harus merelakan semua nya hanya karena pemikiran asalnya untuk menjadi sukarelawan. Pemikiran yang aneh, Daehyun bersumpah Ia sendiri tidak tahu datang darimanakah pemikiran itu.

Begitu setidaknya sebelum permukaan tangan yang halus menggenggam tangannya. "Ada aku disini. Ehm yah, meskipun aku juga takut, tapi ayo kita hadapi!" Dan Daehyun menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Yang mengharuskannya berlari-lari ke arah mobil seperti saat ini.

"Setelah pintu dibuka, tidak ada lagi yang bergenggaman tangan! Semua nya berpencar! Temukan musuh, lalu serang! Sampai mereka mati, mengerti?" Semua anak buah menjawab dengan tegas. Begitu juga dengan Daehyun yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya. Oh ayolah! Permainan pedang yang dikuasai oleh Baekhyun benar-benar hebat, sekarang kenapa pria mungil itu harus takut? Tebas saja kepala orang-orang itu dengan pedang nya yang sudah diasah semalaman, ya 'kan?

"Sekarang, lari! Jangan lupa tetap konsentrasi akan musuh!"

Saat itu juga, Daehyun berlari tanpa tahu arah, mencoba menemukan musuh dan menembaknya dengan senapan yang Ia miliki. Oh ya, Ia juga membawa pedang jika peluru senapannya kedapatan habis. Suara disini sangat memekakkan telinga, rasanya Daehyun ingin berlari menjauh dan beristirahat, atau bahkan benar-benar berlari untuk melarikan diri dari sini. Begitu sebelum Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah dengan lincahnya bermain pedang di tengah-tengah medan perang. Ia jadi merasa malu dengan Baekhyun, hey pria itu bahkan lebih mungil darinya, namun Ia akui mental Baekhyun jauh lebih besar ketimbang dirinya.

Oke, Jung Daehyun, tunjukkan pada Byun Baekhyun kalau sebenarnya kau itu juga bisa! Maka Daehyun mengeluarkan senapannya dari sakunya dan mulai menembak dengan tepat sasaran. Matanya yang menutup satu membuat Baekhyun tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Jung Daehyun saat itu. Sebelum otaknya teringat akan kondisi dimana Ia sedang berada saat ini. Hey, sungguh! Sosok Jung Daehyun yang sibuk menembak dengan tanpa melukai kawan satu pasukannya membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Ia bahkan mau saja menjadi penonton dan duduk di pojokan. Tapi sayangnya kondisi saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Ia mencoba menebas kembali kepala orang yang saat ini berada di depannya. Mengulanginya terus-menerus hingga energinya terkuras habis. Tidak terasa sudah banyak juga anggota pasukan mereka yang gugur.

Mata sipit Baekhyun segera mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Daehyun. Apa pria itu sudah tewas? Pikirnya panik. Namun kondisi menjawab kebalikannya ketika melihat Daehyun sedang sibuk dengan pedangnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit heran, dimana senapan yang tadi Daehyun gunakan? Tapi mungkin saja pelurunya habis dan tidak ada waktu untuk Daehyun mengisi ulang. Merasa jumlah lawan mulai berkurang, Ia mencoba untuk membantu menusuk lawan Daehyun dari belakang. Saat lawan itu sudah tewas, Ia memunculkan wajahnya di depan Daehyun.

Deg

Jantung Daehyun tiba-tiba berdebar melihat sosok itu yang tersenyum dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang musuhnya. Namun dengan cepat Ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Fokus dengan musuhmu, Byun Baekhyun." Dan dengan sebisa mungkin Ia mengontrol nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Pasukan 05! Masuk ke dalam mobil! Kalian akan dikirim kembali ke markas!" Dan entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Daehyun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari ke arah mobil. Sebelum musuh kembali menyerang, mereka harus cepat kembali masuk ke mobil sesuai instruksi komandan Bang.

Mungkin muncul getaran yang sama di antara mereka berdua, tapi sosok bertubuh jangkung yang berjalan di belakang mereka tak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu.

 _to be continued_

 _dan buat yang udah review.._

Jameelah Jamil - makasih ya :3 ini udah dipanjangin dan udah lanjut, btw ini buat AU sendiri hihi makasi uda review yaa3

MyNameIsHuang - supportcast exo? ada kok dan kebetulan itu chanyeol:) komandannya udah dibuat Yongguk ya hehe makasih udah review3

greantee - cie flashback waks:3 makasih udah review yaa3

Baekhyuniee - udah lanjut ya, makasih udah review :D

darkhyuners shining - iya ini udah lanjut yaa makasih udah review3 btw, HIDUP DAEBAEK!:D

Baekkie XoXo - makasih udah review yaa btw ini udah lanjut:)

 _yang silent readers, makasih udah baca :v_

 _keep review yap, makasii3_


End file.
